


In Time of Peace

by Pchest2001



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clexa, Clexa babies, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchest2001/pseuds/Pchest2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first attempt at writing was not very good at it a school.<br/>been reading many clexa fics and thought i might have a go.<br/>it has taken me a long time... many sleepless nights and angst but its all for fun and the joy of writing.<br/>this was originally going to be one chapter but it was over 7000 words maybe to long so split it.</p>
<p>i would like to thank my poor friend Cahtya for putting up with all my pleas for help and for all your support, you are my inspiration.<br/>i would also like to thank Sammy for all the Trig translations, you always deliver.<br/>i would also like to thank all you fanfic writers that also made me want to write, all the ones i follow.<br/>and the most important this is for that special women in my life my Snow.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Restless

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at writing was not very good at it a school.  
> been reading many clexa fics and thought i might have a go.  
> it has taken me a long time... many sleepless nights and angst but its all for fun and the joy of writing.  
> this was originally going to be one chapter but it was over 7000 words maybe to long so split it.
> 
> i would like to thank my poor friend Cahtya for putting up with all my pleas for help and for all your support, you are my inspiration.  
> i would also like to thank Sammy for all the Trig translations, you always deliver.  
> i would also like to thank all you fanfic writers that also made me want to write, all the ones i follow.  
> and the most important this is for that special women in my life my Snow.

Prologue

 

It has been nearly a year since the Great War. The Great War against the Ice Nation had been Lexa’s biggest victory yet; she had brought peace to her people at last, but at great cost, many lives were lost from all clans, trekru lost Indra and many of Lexa’s finest warriors. Flowkru lost their leader Luna and her second Shae, skaikru lost Bellamy, Monty, Harper and many more. And the Ice Nation’s Queen Nia lost her head, Lexa had got her revenge at last and was able to let the ghost of Costia finally rest.

Lexa had lost Aden and the natblidas; massacred by Ontari, it had hit her hard. She still has nightmares.

Titus had been banished by Lexa after betraying her with Ontari.

Shortly after the war Jaha, Murphy and a group from the camp had left to find a so called city of light and had still not returned.

But for now they are at peace. Arkadia was abandoned and what is left of skaikru now live within the walls of Polis under their Heda’s protection.

Polis is now a flurry of activity with skaikru and grounders coming together learning new skills from each other. Business and trading is at an all-time high.

Alliances have been made and friendships forged.

Lexa and Clark rule together, after their union in front of the new coalition and the 13 clans, Clarke now known as skaiprincess or skaiprisa by the locals and they are a power couple in their own right. They are loved and respected by their people.

Time for mourning is now over the winter has passed and with spring well on its way Lexa and Octavia, who is now her general, spend a lot of time away in search of any remaining nitblidas to carry on the line of Heda. Lexa is fast losing hope.

And Clarke is restless.

 

 

 

Chapter 1

Restless

Clarke is lying on top of their bed with Lexa’s pillow stuffed in her face breathing in her sweet smell, the smell of Lexa, her houman, she misses her so much. She huffs and rolls on to her back still clutching the pillow, her chest is tight.  She knows she has her duties to attend to but was finding it hard today to get herself motivated.

“damn you Lexa “-she said out loud in a soft voice, why did she make her feel this way??

Lexa and Octavia have been away for some time now on one of their quest for any remaining nightbleedas; she knew that this was going to be a long one and hopefully their last as they were going to the boundaries of the bad lands, near the sea were the Ice Nation had fled. She was restless and bored of these sorties. Clarke would have to tell Lexa upon her return that she wanted to spend more time with her.

She was now very restless and did not know why. Lexa had asked her to come along this time but she has her duties in Polis and the thought of spending weeks on horseback was not at the top of her list, besides, making love in a tent was not ideal, Lexa was loud in her love making and the next morning her warriors and everyone else around the camp would spend most of the day whispering and sniggering which would enrage their Heda and put Lexa in a grumpy mood, so no!... staying at home was the best option, the thought of a great sex marathon on her return was enough to keep Clarke going about her duties, but not today.

Clarke needs a diversion to take her mind of her wife, she would go and see Raven but she was also off on some mission with Kane to find tech and supplies, they have long been trying to find another way into Mount Weather after Emersson had blown it up.

Maybe she would go and see her mom; Clarke has finally forgiven her mom for the death of her father and was in need of a hug and maybe her mom could help her shed some light on why her body was feeling this way. Abby had opened a hospital on the edge of Polis.

Clarke pulls herself up from the bed with one final sigh and crosses the room, she picks one of Lexa’s jackets off the back of the chair and slips it on. ‘’ mmm’’- she hums, the jacket smells of Lexa. She was lost again in the thought of Lexa when the radio crackles and comes to life, her heart jumps.

“ _Lexa_ ’’- she squeals as she runs over to the radio and picks up the receiver…

Silence….

“ _Lexa… Lexa…_ is that you?’’-Clarke says all giddy with emotion.

Silence….

Crackle followed by Giggling.

“ _O?_... is that you?.. Cut it out and put Lexa on’’- Clarke rebukes.

Silence….. more crackling.

“ _Gotcha_ , it’s me you doofas’’ - Raven laughs.

Clarkes heart sinks –“Raven you _asrse_ ’’

“Haha you fall for it every time _Clarkey_.. _miss_ Heda beda?’’

“Don’t call me that. And stop with the Heda names you know Lexa could have your head put on a spike for even thinking that….it is heresy Ray …. how much will you give me for not telling??’’

Clarke puts on her most serious voice; then burst out laughing.

“Ok, _chill_ now little miss prisa. like she would, I _am_ your best friend…. i need to speak to Abby, can you go get her”.

“ _Look_ Rayes I’m not your damn secretary’’-Clarke chides back “I am a busy woman; I have duties.”

Clarke smirks after all Raven was not know she was bored and she has nothing better to do at this moment in time and in fact she was already on her way to see her mom.

“Pretty _please_ …. found some chocolate, do you WANT it??’’- Raven pleads.

“Hmmm” -Clarke thinks about it a few seconds, thinking of how long it has been since she had tasted chocolate, her mouth waters.

“O… _alright_ then I will go and find her…but when you get back from your so called mission I want you to sort out another damn radio, one that is not in _our bedroom_ ’’.

Long pause….

“Hmmm’’. Raven was thinking, not wanting to admit that there was in fact another radio in the mechanic’s workshop and that her and Octavia would sometimes tune in and listen to Clarke and Lexa in the throes of passion, in fits of giggles, when listening to the requests of their Heda.

If only they knew!?! She smirks.

“Will do… _now go..._ its urgent, Kane is getting pissed”.

~*~

Clarke leaves the room and her thoughts of Lexa. She hurries down the corridor happy that she did not have any guards shadowing her, she had told Lexa she did not want them outside their room, she did not see it necessary as they were at peace. And Lexa, as always obliged, anything for her houman. She reaches the lift and gets in, striking the gong to alert the men down below to bring the lift down, as she starts her long descent thoughts of her soulmate flood her mind again and she blushes at the memory of when Lexa had coaxed her to a quickie on the platform of the lift, she then chuckles at the imagery of Lexa franticly trying to tuck in her shirt and failing miserably because her sword was getting in the way with only seconds to spare as the doors opened and Kane and Abby stood right there in front of them. Then Lexa tripped on her way out.

Clarke giggles out loud at the thought of Lexa trying to put on her best Heda when it happened.

“ _Clarke?.... Clarke?_ ’’ -Abby clicks her fingers.

Abby was standing in front of the lift as the doors open.

“what?...hugh?..yes sorry mom, was miles away” -Clarke holds out her arms and pulls her mom in to the lift and into her arms with such force Abby nearly loses her footing .

“I was just on my way to find you…Raven is on the radio she needs to talk to you’’.

“O… ok sweetie, you coming?”-Abby says.

“No, I think I will go for a walk; I need to clear my head’’-Clarke answers back her eyes all hazy.

Clarke steps out of the lift with a sigh, trailing her mom’s hand until she got to the tips of her fingers.

‘’you _missing_ Lexa huni??’’ -Abby says softly as her hand drops out of Clarke’s.

~*~

All Clarke can do is sigh again before the lift closes. She has it really bad this time…why?? She ponders to herself as she almost floats to the front of the building. She was in love; she knew that, but it was something more, something else, something in the air, maybe. As she opens the door in a trance the blonde was met with the warm spring sun on her face.

Her heart heavy with the thoughts of how much she was missing her hodness, her houmon. Although they had been together two years, now married for one the pull of love and yearning for each other when apart was still strong. There was a slight breeze in the air, with the scent of flowers and honey. Clarke breaths it in, she loves being in Polis, this was now her home and these were now her people.

 As she walks towards the market her people bow their heads and greet her calling her name, “skaiprisa” trigedasleng for sky princess; she greets them back stopping and talking to them. Then a little voice called out from behind.

“Skaiprisa… _prisa_ ” -a little girl was running towards her with a bunch of flowers in her hand.

Then out of the corner of her eye Clarke sees a guard rush towards the child.

“ _Nau_ …chil yu daun’’ -Clarke shouts putting her arm in front of the guard “em laik _yngon_ , nou laik yu _baga_ ” -she throws him a glare.

“Wigod ai op skaiprisa”-the guards dips his head and steps back.

Clarke kneels down in front of the little girl and pushes back a stray hair behind her ear, she takes the flowers thanking her.

“Bluma-de ste meizen, yudon gada emo op?”-the blonde says smiling.

“Ai nou don sen emo op, Heda don sen emo op’’ -the little girl replies turning and pointing towards entrance of the market.

Clarke looks up, Lexa is standing under the arch grinning from ear to ear. Clarke’s heart skips a beat and she could swear she let out a squeak, glancing around hoping no one has heard. She felt a shiver run through her whole body as a warm sensation rose from the pit of her belly and settles between her legs. She knew all too well the feelings behind that grin and she finds herself blushing. Knowing that Lexa was going to Wisk her off up to their room? She bits her lip at the thought of what was to come.

The blonde stands up places a kiss on the little girl’s forehead and walks over to greet her wife.

“ _Heda_?’’ -she teases raising an eyebrow, “welcome home’’

“ _Skaiprisa_ ’’ -replies Lexa pulling her into an embrace; whispering into her ear.

“I have _missed_ you my houman’’ -she says in a low voice “I want to take you _know_ ’’-she growls and nips at her wife’s earlobe.

“Mmmm… why _Heda_ you flatter me’’ -Clarke whispers back breathing in Lexa’s smell, quickly rolling her tongue up Lexa’s neck and nibbling it, Lexa’s body shivers sending pulses between her legs as a warm feeling gathers there; Clarke knew how to drive her mad with desire, she wanted her now. Lexa tightens her grip and pulls Clarke in closer running her hands up her back.

“ _Lex_ our people are watching’’- Clarke whispers as she pulls out of Lexa’s embrace.

“Don’t worry ai hodness, they see only what they want to see’’ -she says brushing Clarkes hair back of her face and cups it in her hands - “they love _us_ …shall we bathe now ai houmon?”

“ _sha_ ai hodness, please lead the way”.

As they walk back towards the tower their people shout their names, bowing their heads in respect, welcoming there Heda home. As they get closer there pace hastens at the thought of being intimate with each other, they practically run up the stairs and into the lobby of the tower.

~*~

Once inside, they had to give in to their burning desires for each other. Lexa grabs Clarke and pushes her up against the wall with one firm push, Clarke moans with pleasure, she knew that this was Heda and not Lexa, she would want quick relief; she just hoped that no one will follow them in. She allows herself to be dominated, it would be different later she thought once their primal urges had been sated. But for now all she wanted was her Heda, all over her and inside her. Lexa hands were everywhere desperately trying to get as close as possible, clutching at clothes, their lips looked into a frenzy of tongues and groans of ecstasy. Lexa was quivering all over and Clarke thought for sure they were both going to reach their climax too soon. Lexa was hot she felt every nerve ending in her body firing, it was like electricity, Clarke makes her feel like no other has done before, she craves her with every part of her being and wants to get inside her, taste her. Clarke’s breath hitches as Lexa pushes her leg between hers, desperate for some friction.

“ _O_. my…. g…mm..Lex you feel so good” Lexa pushes her core hard up against Clarkes with a grunt at that Clarke realises she had called her Lex in her passion and not Heda, when Lexa was in this mood she liked Clarke to call her Heda.

“ _Moba Heda_ ” -she says biting down on Lexas lip.

Lexa bites back and growls at her, she loves it when Clarke speaks in her native tongue, the brunette now sucks hard on Clarke’s bottom lip, her hands up the front of Clarke’s shirt cupping her breasts, massaging them gently in her palms, Lexa’s breathing quickens, now grinding against each other in desperation and want.

“Sha…Heda… _beja_ , fu..” -the blonde murmurs back trying to catch her breath.

“hum hum someone clears their throat behind them, Lexa lets go of Clarke almost knocking her over as she turnes sharply in the direction of the intrusion.

“ _Gon yu we_ ”-Heda hollers to the guard standing by the door, rounding on him she hisses “ _bants_ _osir_ ” he freezes at his Heda’s words, Lexa is only inches away from him as she glares at him  fists clenched so tight her knuckles were turning white; she was panting with frustration. Clarke walks over and places a hand on her arm which relaxes the furious Heda instantly, her wife steps in and whispers…..

 “it’s _ok_ Lex” -Lexa’s gaze softens and she steps back from the guard shaking her head.

“Wigob ai op Heda…. wigob ai op skaiprisa “-he says as he backs out of the door.

“ _Hod op_ ” -Clarke calls after him “can you please go to the kitchens and tell Saphira that Heda has returned”.

“ _sha_ skaiprisa” -he bows his head one last time and exits the building.

~*~

When Heda normally returns her and Clarke always retire to their quarters and were not to be disturbed for a few days. Apart from by Saphira who brought them food and relayed any urgent messages.

Clarke turns back to Lexa who was smiling at her with such love and admiration, she has come so far from the day that she had first stepped into Lexa’s tent over two years ago, they have gone through so much together, betrayal, heartache and lose but yet her she was looking as beautiful as ever and Lexa was just falling in love with her all over again as she has thousands of times before, they were truly soul mates and have lived many past lives together and will live many more.

“ _So_.. where.. were _we_ ” -Clarke says as she grabs the front of Lexa’s coat pulling her to an embrace.

Lexa pouts “it does not matter the moment has passed I am tired Klark” this was not like Lexa, Clarke thought she normally had no difficulty in picking up where she has left off. Something was troubling her. Clarke knows she has to look after her lovers needs first, tonight and will coax it out of her tomorrow.

“Come Lex lets go and bathe”

“ _Mmm_ that sounds nice _Klark_ ….after you my houman” she says raising one eyebrow and smirks.

Once inside the lift Lexa pulls Clarke into her, wrapping her arms around her waist and Clarke nestles her head into her neck, kissing her pulse line. After a few seconds Lexa pulls away gently. At the sudden loss of Lexa’s warmth, the blonde looks up and pouts , looking into those beautiful blue eyes; Lexa brings her hand up to Clarke’s face brushing her fingers along the pouting lips and in a soft reassuring voice,Lifting Clarke’s other hand and placing in the middle of her chest, whispers…

“ai hod yu in _Klark_ , yu laik ai houd, ai tombom, ai houmon”.

Clarke emulates her wife’s actions and utters -“ en yu laik mine Leksa…ai hod yu in seintaim”.

Lexa pulls her back into her, they stay like this in each other’s arms, just holding; both breathing in each other’s scent. To Clarke; Lexa smells of fresh pine trees and morning dew that and the thought that Lexa was home makes her smile. To Lexa Clarke smells of the summer in all its beauty, the intoxicating smell of flowers in full bloom.

As they step out of the lift and walk down the hall towards their room they can hear a voice. Abby was still on the radio, it had completely slipped Clarke’s mind, Lexa was not in the mood for this and was sure she was going be irritated at having Abby in her room upon her return but to Clarke’s surprise, all that Lexa does is squeeze her hand, leans over and places a chaste kiss on her lips, their eyes meet, Lexa smiles before opening the door with a long drawn out creek making Abby jump, she turns around surprised to see Lexa and her daughter entering the room, Lexa has returned early, she knew at once they now need their privacy.

“Ok I will be there in two days”- Abby says into the radio, replaces the receiver and turns her attention to the couple smiling.

“Hello Lexa, how did the trip go?” Abby enquires walking towards them “any….”-her daughter cuts her off with a glare and a shake of the head.

Abby understanding, smiles and pulls Lexa in for a hug, the brunette stiffens at the contact, she would never get used to this strange skaikru costume. In her eyes Clarke was the only one that could touch her in this way. Clarke sensing Lexa’s tension gently touches her fingers telling her that it was ok and that she needed Lexa to trust. The brunette, wanting to please her wife softens into the hug then pulls away to great Abby with a smile and an arm shake, Clarke couldn’t help but giggle at the awkwardness of her wife, her big bad Heda, it was so endearing.

“Clarke I am leaving for Mount Weather in a few days, can you come and see me when you are ready?!”.

Abby says pulling her in for a hug.

“ _Yes_ sure mom, but it won’t be until late tomorrow ev….

“Clarke and I have urgent matters to attend to first Abby” – Lexa blurts out in frustration over Clarke, cutting her short. Clarke and Abby’s mouths drop at Lexa’s sudden outburst.  There was a long silence then Abby takes a deep breath and excuses herself knowing full well what matters her daughter in law was referring to. They  both watch as Abby walks out of the room closing the door with a creek. Clarke was mortified at her wife’s sudden outburst, she turns to Lexa and punches her arm playfully.

“ _what_ the _hell_ Lex?...really?..you just can’t help yourself!”

Lexa smirks “ _what_?...”  she shrugs “…and _ouch_ Klark" - she cries feigning pain rubbing her arm.

Clarke chuckles “ahhh... _what_? big bad Heda can’t take a little pain”

Clarke moves forward into Lexa’s space, grabs her and starts tickling her; the brunette squirms under her wife’s playful assault trying to push herself free, but to no avail, Clarke has her in her grip, pushing her back towards the bed, her fingers poking into Lexa’s ribs. They fall onto the bed laughing, Clarke lets her guard down for a few seconds to catch her breath and Lexa seizes her opportunity to grab the blonde’s hands as she pushes them above her wife’s head, she straddles her, Clarke lets out a gasp and grinds her hips up into the brunette, Lexa sensing Clarke’s arousal leans forward and starts nibbling her wife’s neck and peppering her with little kisses along her collarbone, the blonde moans her approval and grabs the back of Lexa’s neck and hair drawing her in even closer, pupils dilate and breaths gets faster, their bodies alive with passion. It had been too long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a huge thank you to Sammy for her ongoing Trigedasleng translations.
> 
> And to my rock Snow for her constant support.
> 
> So for all those who have written intimate sex scenes and smut you will no its hard at first and I have found it very hard to get going, but I finally got it together and soldiered on with chapter 2 I'm hopping in time I will get better but for now I hope its enough and again sorry for the long delay.
> 
> I have done the outline for chapter 3 and have started, I have included in my end notes a few sneaks of what's to come in the next chapter.

Home

  
As Clarke gently grinds into Lexa, she ghosts her hands up her wife’s back eliciting a growl. A knock at the door makes Lexa moan into her wife’s neck, she sits up raising her eyebrows, annoyed at being interrupted yet again, she places a quick kiss on the blonde’s lips and gets up, takes a few steps towards the door, straightens her hair and clothes. Composing herself she shouts...

“ _Min yu op_ ”

The door opens with a loud creak making Lexa wince, rolling her eyes she makes a mental note that this was the first job on her list. Saphira pops her head round the door, smiles and enters the room. She greets her Heda with a bow of the head informing her that she has the water for her bath. Lexa waves her into the bathroom with a smile and returns to Clarke who is now sitting on the bed trying to come down from her high. Lexa kneels down on the floor between Clarke’s legs and gently gathers her hands up into hers and kisses her knuckles. Clarke smiles at her looking into her green eyes, and green eyes look back up at her, the love between these two young leaders is profound and heart-warming. After what seems like ages Lexa breaks the silence.

“Yu ste sou meizen _Klark_ ”-she says wrapping her arms around Clarke’s middle, nuzzling into her.

Clarke responds by stroking her hair and humming to her, she knows how much the brunette loves this, it relaxes her, Lexa sighs in contentment, she could stay like this in her wife’s arms all day listening to her, it was hypnotic, she was home. She lets out a long sigh. They stay like this until Clarke’s attention was drawn to Saphira coming out of the bathroom signalling that their bath was ready, she acknowledges this with a smile and I wink. As Sapphira exits the room the door creaks bringing Lexa back to reality, Clarke sensing this rubs her back and leans down and whispers in her ear…

“Lex, babe, our bath is ready”

Lexa groans and smiles into Clarkes belly, she loves her wife’s intimate names for her, they make her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Do I _have_ to _klark?_ ”-Lexa moans pouting her lips “All I want to do is just stay here a little longer and hold you”.

“ _Sha_ Leksa”, Clarke giggles and gives her a gentle nudge “come on. Don’t be such a goofa…you can hold me some more in the bath”

“Mmm…no…I will remain here”-Lexa says burying herself deeper into Clarkes side nuzzling her.

Clarke grins to herself, her fearless leader reduced to nothing more than a sappy mess but she knew what would get her attention.

“ _Yu na ban ai bakkova we_ ” -she says in her most seductive and husky voice.

That worked. Lexa pulls herself away from Clarke with a wide grin on her face, she leans back on her heels, she starts by removing Clarkes boots, she rubs her feet for a few seconds then runs her hands up the side of the blonde’s thighs and around the front of her pants unzipping them. She gently pulls them off and tosses them aside, she then kisses up the inside of her thighs, Clarke tilts her head back, arching her back, biting her lip, trying very hard not to let out a moan, because if she did they would never make it to the bath. Their eyes meet as Lexa puts her hands on Clarke’s hips slipping her hands under her shirt, bringing it up over the blonde’s head, all the while brushing her lips over her body in a soft gentle way. Clarke can feel the heat rising between her legs, she just wanted to grab Lexa and make love to her there and then. She pushes the thoughts back, licking her lips and focusses on her wife’s green eyes which are now dark and burning with desire. Lexa tosses the shirt over her shoulder and stands up reaching a hand out to Clarke she pulls her up and places a chaste kiss on her lips, the brunette knew not to deepen the kiss as she may lose herself in the moment and they would end up making love. That would come later, for now they needed to bathe, Clarke then undresses her wife with the same tenderness. Both trying very hard not to give in to their desires.

  
~*~

  
As Clarke sits in the bath she reaches out to Lexa; taking her hand she guides her in to sit between her legs, the brunette obliges, with a contented sigh she leans back into Clarke, the blonde moves her hair to one side and kisses her wife’s neck, she then gently pushes Lexa forwards picking up the sponge she says…

“would you like me to wash you ai hodnes?”

“ _sha_ Klark I would like that”- Lexa replies smiling.

Clarke lifts her hair and starts at the nape of the neck with gentle long sweeps unto the base of her shoulders. She does the same on both sides. Then, placing the brunette’s hair over one shoulder, she runs the sponge from Lexa’s jawline all the way down to her collar bone then back up around her jawline. She moves forward into her wife, changing hands. This action elicits a moan from Lexa who closes her eyes and licks her lips with pleasure, she can feel the heat rise in her. Clarke mirrors her actions on the other side, as she dips the sponge back in the water she kisses her wife on the neck and nibbles at her earlobe. She knows that this drives Lexa wild, bringing the sponge up out of the water it brushes Lexa’s nipple and she lets out a groan and grabs Clarkes wrist and places a kiss on it biting softly at her knuckles. The blonde giggles and carries on, running the sponge along both of Lexa’s arms and up over her shoulders and down her back. Lexa’s body shudders beneath her wife’s touch, which in turn made the blonds core throb, Clarke needed Lexa near her, so she gently wraps her arms around the brunette’s middle and pulls her in close against her. Lexa relaxes once more into her wife, placing her hands over hers; letting out a long sigh, Clarke rests her chin on her shoulder, both closing their eyes they stay like this for what seemed like an eternity until Clarke breaks the silence…

“ _Lex_ …” -she whispers

“mmmm..”-the brunette purrs back.

“I need to do your hair babe”.

They come out of their embrace and Lexa moves forward to allow Clarke to undo her braids closing her eyes as the blonde works. Clarke tells her wife all the events in Polis during her absence. Lexa listens intently, nodding her head occasionally in response. When Clarke has finished, she places a kiss on Lexa’s neck and lowers her head back in the water, immersing her hair, running her fingers through it a few times, earning her a few moans of appreciation from her now very relaxed wife. Picking up the freshly made hair soap she works it gently into a lather in Lexa’s hair as she does the brunette smiles and remarks…..

“mmm that smells nice, is it a new one”

“sha…I think Saphy is trying a new blend of herbs and flowers” Clarke pauses

“Your trip babe how did that go?” -she asks gently squeezing out Lexa’s hair and tying it in a loose bun on the top of her head.

Lexa’s body stiffens slightly, opening her eyes, she thinks for a moment before answering. How could she break the bad news to her wife tonight. It would ruin this peaceful mood. She would tell her in the morning. Wait….. No. Maybe later in the day, yes later. She turns around and pulls the blonde into her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

“We will talk about it tomorrow ai hodnes, for now we have some catching up to do” -Lexa says cocking her eyebrow as she grins at her wife, the blonde knew not to push. Besides she has missed Lexa, she has missed her touch and needed her right now.  
Lexa stand and helps Clarke out of the bath, they both dry themselves off and proceed to the bedroom. At some point during their bath, Saphira had come back in to light a fire in the pit at the centre of the room and there was now a warm fragrant glow in the room, Lexa inhales deeply and smiles, she has missed this smell, the smell of home, the scent of lavender, chamomile and bergamot, a blend of herbs and flowers that Saphira puts in the fire at night to help them sleep. The sun was now disappearing over the horizon and the room was getting dark.

Clarke walks over and wraps her arms around Lexa resting her chin on the back of her shoulder… “a penny for your thoughts” she whispers bringing the brunette out of her reverie.

“hmm…what? _What penny_?” Lexa replies absentmindedly

“it means tell me your thoughts”

“sha…moba!! my thoughts, they were of how much I hate being away from home and you my love, my houmon……..would you like me to light the candles tonight ai hodnes?”

“hmmm that would be nice” Clarke whispers as she kisses her wife’s shoulder and goes to settle on the bed.

Clarke watches, mesmerised, as Lexa moves gracefully around the room lighting the candles, her naked body glistening in the candle light, she was beautiful and took her breath away.  
Last candle lit, Lexa turns and moves seductively towards her wife knowing she would be very aroused, as she stands by the foot of the bed her pupils now blown the brunette takes in the sight of her wife in all her beauty, glistening from the tiny specs of water still on her body. Lexa could feel the Heda rising in her, Clarke seeing this in her lover’s eyes licks her lips and lets out a whimper and reaches for her but Lexa has other ideas, tonight she wanted to temper the Heda side, she wanted to worship her wife in every way. Crawling up onto the bed she starts by kissing Clarke’s ankles, then slowly working her way up the blonde’s legs and around her inner thighs all the while gently ghosting her fingers as she goes.  
“sha Lex….. dison ste os” Clarke moans as she leans forward and runs her fingers through the brunette’s hair gently pulling her up towards her. But Lexa resist, looking up at her wife she smiles lovingly as she slowly moves and places herself between Clarke’s legs then carries on, working her way up kissing every inch of the blonde’s body. Clarke lets out a small whimper and pushes up against her as Lexa’s lips brush gently over her nipple, moving up over her breasts each kiss more tender than the last until finally she reaches her wife’s neck, lowering herself gently the brunette puts her full body weight against her and bites down on her pulse line knowing this to be one of her wife’s erogenous spots. Clarke gently whispers her name as she slowly grinds her hips, Lexa groans as she does, matching her wife’s rhythm they get lost in the moment.

  
~*~

  
Clarke is sketching while Lexa is lying on the bed, a book in her hand. Being in her wife’s presence and reading were the two things that relaxes her the most when not attending to their people and her duties. She now has both; she was home. Lexa is suddenly aware off Clarke’s gaze upon her and smirks behind her book, lowering it a little she licks her lips knowing that this would tease her wife and make her heart race.  
Clarke watches her wife with reverence, Lexa was lying on her front propped up on her elbows reading her book. Her eyes were flickering across the pages with a look of sheer concentration; the blonde notices her wife’s eyes still for a moment, she then licks her lips, if she did not know any better she could swear Lexa was teasing her; her mouth drops open slightly and her heart starts to race; Clarke could not help it, her wife was just so enticing.  
In a trance at her beauty Clarke jumps as Lexa clears her throat and says with a snigger,

“ _Klar-k-e_ you are drooling!”

“O my god _Lex,_ I was not” -she answers wiping her mouth with slight irritation at being caught.

“It’s ok _babe._..... I would _drool_ at me as well” -Lexa chuckles back, pleased with her skaikru come back.

Clarke raises her eyebrows in retort; gets up and walks over towards Lexa swaying her hips seductively.

“You are spending _way_ too much time in Octavia’s company”-she chuckles, sitting on the bed she brushes a piece of hair behind Lexa’s ear, then runs her hand down the brunette’s face and traces her lips gently with her thumb. Lexa lets out a small whimper and shivers. Her wife’s response is to cup her hand around her lover’s face and places a lingering kiss on her soft lips, Lexa goes to deepen the kiss. But there was a knock at the door. Coming out of the kiss sighing, they both rub noses, smile at each other and shift their attention to the interruption.  
Saphira pops her head around the door with a big smile on her face.

“Os sintaim _Heda. skaiprisa_ , I have your food, is it ok?…”

Clarke places a kiss on Lexa’s forehead and gets up smiling at the young women, beckoning her to come in. The brunette sighs as she watches her wife walk away from her to help Saphira with the contents on the trolley. Lexa loves the way she walks, she loves her hips, the way they swing, she loves the undulating curves of her body, she loves everything about Clarke. She loves her with all of her heart and soul. Another sigh slips from her.  
Clarke and Saphira make quick work of getting the food set out on the table, all the time Lexa watches spellbound as they joke and laugh. Clarke is so radiant she can always make people laugh. The table set, Saphira turns to walk out when she is nearly thrown of balance by Clarke slamming her body from behind and wrapping her arms around her in a hug, dropping the contents of her arms on the floor; Saphira gasps and bends down quickly to pick them up, Lexa chortles and rolls her eyes at the sight of this unfolding.

“Ur…it…Its ok Saphy, don’t worry it was my fault… I just wanted to say thank you for all your hard work over the past few years…. I guess my emotions got the better of me.” -Clarke says as she bends down to help Saphira “I don’t know what’s gotten into me lately.”

Saphira places a gentle reassuring hand on Clarke’s arm and smiles knowingly “its ok I understand skaiprisa”-and then she is gone.

Clarke stands up in silence a little bewildered and in that moment as if by divine intervention the sun peaks through the window into the room, bathing her in a ray of light, Lexa’s jaw drops as she can see her wife’s silhouetted curves through her night dress, her breath hitches in her throat as she captures this moment. Clarke can feel her wife’s eyes on her; she blushes as a warm feeling comes over her, starting in her cheeks and traveling down rest of her body and into the pit of her stomach, she smiles.

“ _Lex..._ you are staring”

Turning to meet her wife’s gaze, she walks over towards the bed, Lexa’s eyes fixated on the beauty that was her houman.

“breath babe” -she says holding her hands out to Lexa signalling for her to join her at the table.

Lexa gulps and finally breaths in, rising from the bed she takes Clarkes hands in hers, bringing them up to her lips placing a kiss on them, green eyes met blue. Their eyes locked in a trance until Clarke squeezes her wife’s hands to bring her around.

  
“come on Lexa I am starving. Let’s eat”

  
They sit at the table sharing idle chit chat, giggling as they feed each other pieces of fruit, exchanging glances and coy smiles, it was hard to believe these too young women were leaders of their people and had been through so much in such a short space of time  
When the subject of Lexa not going away again was brought up Lexa started to fidget in her chair, how was she going to tell Clarke that she had one last trip to make before she could truly rest and say she had tried everything in her power to find a successor to carry on the line of Heda, she owed it to her people, their people. She was not sure how her wife would take it, they were so happy in that moment and Lexa did not want to spoil the mood. So, deep in her thoughts the brunette had not realised that her wife had stopped talking and was now watching her intently with raised eyebrows, Clarke knew Lexa well enough to know something was up. The blonde huffed and crossed her arms.

“Come on Lexa, spill the beans.”

“Spill the _beans_?” Lexa retorts back with a puzzled look “No. I did _not._ we don’t have beans”

Raising her eyes at the brunette she chuckles and answers back “ _no_ Lexa… It’s like saying Ron ai ridiyo op”

Thinking for a moment then acknowledging what her wife has just said with a nod Lexa stands up, she walks around the table to were the blonde is sitting, Clarke’s eyes following her every move, placing herself behind her chair, she places her hands on her wife’s shoulders and starts gently massaging them fetching a groan from the blonde.

“ _klarrrK_ ….”

“Mmmm..yes Lex.”

“I have to leave in the morning…”

Lexa pauses to gauge Clarkes reaction. She was met by silence. “I assure you we will be away no more than half a moon cycle.”

Clarke bites down on her bottom lip, trying very hard to compose herself and not to overreact as all kinds of emotions start to flood her body in waves. She was back on Mount Weather. Hold it together, Griffin, she hears herself saying.

Lexa, now feeling her wife’s tension, gently rubs her arms “I need to….”

 _"two weeks_?? …. Lexa what the _hell._ you only just got back” Clarke jeered back pushing the brunette’s hands away and getting up from the chair.

“and one _more_ thing. It’s always about you, never about _us_!”

“ _but_..Klark our peo…..”

“ _No_ Lexa! don’t you even finish that sentence. _Our_ people are just fine, what about _us_? I _need_ you, I _miss_ you.”

Clarke turns away from Lexa, marches over to the closet grabs some pants, pulls them on nearly falling over in her frustration to get them on. As she goes to grab a shirt, tossing her night dress on the floor, the blonde grabs her boots. Lexa smirks at the site of her wife fumbling around franticly trying to get dressed. Clarke, seeing this, shoots her a glare. The brunette instantly clenches her jaw, stands up tall, and puts her hands behind her back, then turns away. Clarke just raises her eyebrows and huffs doing up her boots.

“I am off to see my mom. I will be back later, _don’t_ wait up.”

As she walks towards the door she glances back over her shoulder to see Lexa’s eyes soften, in that instant she thought she saw a tear forming in the corner of her wife’s eye. She has hurt her love, how could she? Clarke grabs the door knob and stills herself…

“ai hod yu in Leksa”- she whispers and she’s gone.  
“ai hod yu in sentaim Klark” -Lexa whispers back into the empty room fighting back her tears.

 

~*~

  
As Clarke walks through the streets of Polis, trying hard to fight back the tears, she knew she had over reacted, Lexa’s words still fresh in her head. Her heart was tight with the thought of Lexa leaving in the morning, she always hated when Lexa went away but today was different it hurt more and she did not know why, her emotions were on overload. Not to mention she thinks she may have made her soulmate cry. She now quickens the pace wanting to run, run away from these thoughts, these feelings and run to her mom. All she could hear herself saying over and over again in her head is “why? Why?”…. Before she knew it, she was walking up the steps to the hospital then suddenly she started to feel dizzy her heart and head started to race, everything went blurred, she falls to her knees struggling to breath fighting to stay awake, in that last second before she losses her battle to stay conscious she can hear her people crying out.

  
“skaiprisa….skaiprisa are you ok…..quick get the doctor”

Followed by a familiar voice, her mom, she was safe now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigadesleng translations
> 
> "Min yu op" ~ enter  
> "Yu ste sou meizen"~ you are so beautiful  
> "Yu na banai bakkova we" ~ you can banish my close (Sammy's wonderful take on "you can remove my clothes" as it was not an easy phrase to translate into Trig) I love it!!  
> "dison ste os" ~ this is good  
> "os sintaim" ~ good day  
> "ron ai ridiyo op" ~ give me the truth
> 
> To come in chapter 3: Abby and Lexa have a heart to heart, Abby tells Clarke about her research, Clarke has a difficult decision to make, Clarke & Lexa have a serious baby talk, Lexa gets the best news ever, Clarkes hormones are all over the place and Lexa is really grumpy.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng translations
> 
> Nau chil yu daun: no stand down  
> Em laik yngon, nou yu baga: she is a child, not your enemy  
> Wigod ai op: forgive me  
> Bluma-de ste meizen,yudo gada emo op?: the flowers are beautiful, did you pick them?  
> Ai nou don sen emo op, Heda don sen emo op: i didn't send them, Heda sent them  
> Moba: sorry  
> Hod up: wait  
> Ai hod yu in Klark,yu laik ai houd,, ai tombom, ai houmon: i love you Clarke. you are my world, my heart, wife  
> En yu laik mine Lexa, i hod yu in seintaim: and you are mine Lexa, i love too


End file.
